villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Hotep and Huy
Hotep and Huy are the High Priests of Pharaoh Rameses. They switch loyalties when the Horned King takes control of Egypt and subsequently serve both him and Maleficent in the first Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. They first appear as the Pharaoh's loyal followers in the animated film, The Prince of Egypt. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Pre War: Fight For Retribution Prior to the events of the war, Hotep and Huy were the High Priests of Pharaoh Seti I, and his wife, Queen Tuya. They were later enslaved under the command of Mumm-Ra. After the young pharaoh Rameses take refuge on the dark goddess, Mirage, to help him free his parents and kill Mumm-Ra, Rameses took the High Priests of Egypt to aid him in the battle against Mumm-Ra. They managed to defeat many forces of the feline by transforming theie canes into ropes, knocking them down. They later celebrate their victory over Mumm-Ra's forces and their freedom from their harsh rule. They kept their role as the High Priests, after Pharaoh Seti's and Queen Tuya's (pressumed) death, to their new pharaow, Rameses, before they would change positions, after a lich king wants to spread his power over Egypt. High Priests of Egypt Hotep and Huy serve as the High Priests of Egypt for some time before the Horned King's attack. When Rameses is defeated by the Horned King and presumed dead, they pledge their loyalty to the new ruler of Egypt: the Horned King himself. Vs Pain and Panic After the death of the Horned King, Egypt falls into the hands of his ally, Maleficent. When Hexxus dispatches Pain and Panic to Egypt to forge an alliance with Maleficent, she is unimpressed and orders Hotep and Huy to deal with them. Hotep and Huy's tricks and illusions easily defeat Pain and Panic, who are sent running back to the Underworld. The Battle of Egypt Hotep and Huy later witness the arrival of an army of Lizard Men and rebel Egyptians led by Rothbart and Rameses. When Rameses reclaims Egypt, he banishes the two priests for their disloyalty. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Forgiven However, Rameses called them back again, after his previous allies were defeated, to his new empire, claiming himself that all of their crimes against him would be forgiven. The Main Event When Rameses heads off to Lady Tremaine's castle, to kill one of her allies, who is also responsible for the death of his son, he takes along Hotep, Huy, and his new advisor, the Kralahome in their quest. The party crash a wedding ceremony, in which all of their enemies are presented. Just as Lady Tremaine orders her guards to seize them at once, Hotep and Huy use their hallunications to transform the guards into fearfull animals. Unfortunately, Hotep and Huy are forced to retreat, when the forces of Lady Tremaine prove worthy in the battle. Non Disney Villains Tournament A Cunning Victory When ZigZag approaches Rameses, in hopes of forging an alliance between the One Eye army and Egypt, Hotep and Huy are sent to show up ZigZag. Though ZigZag presents many strange apparitions, Hotep and Huy use their own false magic to destroy most of his creations, they also attempted to burn Zigzag's bird sidekick, Phido. The two priests use their trump card when they seemingly turn two staves into snakes, frightening ZigZag away. Summoners As Rameses goes increasingly insane, he has Hotep and Huy summon Anubis to the world of the living. Unfortunately, Anubis does not end up aiding the alliance in any way. The Fall of a Pharaoh When the Ice Nation goes on the assault, replete with some new allies, Rameses goes to war. In the initial battle against the Ice Nation's allies, led by a treacherous Eris, Rameses fails miserably. Victorious, the chief lieutenants of the enemy - Richard, Ruber, and Tzekel Khan - storm into the Egyptian palace. Hotep and Huy anticipate them, using their powers of illusion to hide their true location. They use some mirrors to blind the highly dangerous Tzekel Khan, what with his massive stone golem, and once again disappear. Hotep and Huy re-emerge, this time brandishing serpents. The snakes face off against two conjured by Tzekel Khan, managing to eat their opponents. They then knock Ruber and Khan away with some magic. When Richard threatens Hotep, he stabs his foe in the chest. This distraction allows Tzekel Khan to try to destroy them with some falling stones, but Khan only manages to accidentally kill Ruber. Hotep and Huy then destroy Khan's stone golem and force Khan into a fetal position. Richard flees rather than deal with both priests. of the High Priests of Egypt, Hotep and Huy]] New Bodies, New Loyalties Secure in their victory, Hotep and Huy travel to the domain of the Egyptian god, Set. As a reward for their achievement, Set powers them up into feral forms. Unfortunately for Hotep and Huy, Eris arrives and challenges Set. In the fray, Eris summons a Roc, which Hotep and Huy kill with a rock. Eris then knocks them into a river for their insolence. They survive, but Eris destroy Set. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War A Tragic Loss Serving the current Pharaoh of Egypt, Rameses, Hotep and Huy receive a call, as the Atlantean ambassador, the Black Manta, sent by the Ocean Master, arrived on the Palace's chambers, demanding the kingdom's surrender to his master. When Rameses refuses, he faces his dire consequences, as he lets many of his Egyptian soldiers to their demise, after a failed assalt at the Atlantean fleet. Reluctant Alliance After the end of the battle Rameses, and the high priests, receive another visit call, as Zigzag, the ambassador of the One-Eyes, arrives with a proposal to join with the One-Eyes. Rameses and the high priests reluctantly agree to his offer. Breaking a Taboo With the Egyptian army still in disarray, Hotep and Huy offer to Pharaoh Rameses an unethical and radical method to rise up in power, the resurrection of Imhotep, a deceased High Priest, with immense, yet terrible, power. While unsure and frightened about that method, Rameses reluctantly agrees to their offer, as he does not think of another solution. Together, the High Priests perform the ritual of resurrection, bringing Imhotep back to life, while adding him to the Egyptian empire. Heroes Vs Villains War Witnessess of Rameses' Crime Hotep and Huy make their depicted appearance in the Festival of Fools, during the events of the war. They are seen playing a board game with Rameses' son. They watch in mitchief, as Quasimodo is tortured, on behalf of Rameses' orders, though not showing any remorse. A Real Master and Purpose Unvieled While it is looked that Hotep and Huy are the High priests of Rameses, it is revealed that Hotep's and Huy's loyalties lie before the sinister Coachman, a criminal leader and the ringmaster of his own circus. During a night at the Lobster Inn., the circus entertainers are visited by a space scientist, came by the name Dr. Schechter, who was working for Tyler. The doctor proposes to the Coachman a deal; bring more children into the circus show, in exchange of a vast sum of money. The Coachman and his allies gladly agree to Schechter's terms and begin to attract many children to the circus show. The Horror Circus Soon enough, many underage children proceed to watch the show. The perfomers, including Hotep and Huy, then uses all of their magic tricks to surprise the young audience. However, it is turned out, that the show is actually a trap, as they unviel visions of nightmares and shadows, frightening the young kids. During the mayhem, Hotep and Huy catch Wendy Darling, seeing that she makes her unsuccessfull escape from the circus tent. They then bring the children, before Tyler himself. The Fall of the Circus Later, the Coachman rallies his allies, including Hotep and Huy, as he announches them, that they would begin a grand masterpiece, using the brainwashed dinosaurs, controlled by Sarousch. Hotep and Huy, however, have other plans and decide not to participate in the show. They head off to Dr. Schechter's lair, where the psychopath doctor begins his next phase of his plans; inserting a serum to the young children, for the reason to create immortality serums for Tyler, the real purpose of Schechter. However, the doctor finds out, that a group of heroes break out in his lair. After many children manage to escape, Schechter orders the priests to stop the heroes at once. Faced with Jim Hawkins, Mulan, Stitch and Pinocchio, Hotep and Huy use their own false magic, knocking out the heroes one by one. However, a new addition and a challenge emerges, as Clopin reveals himself to the priests. Armed with two staves, Hotep and Huy transform their objects into fearsome snakes, hoping that the would frighten off Clopin. Yet, the snakes are no match against Clopin's skills, as he easily drives them out with a sword. Hotep and Huy, then, attempt to flee, only for Clopin to pull off a lever, that opens a trapdoor, to which Hotep and Huy were standing above, toppling them to their doom. Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance Category:Henchmen Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Frollo's Alliance Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Evil Queen Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Ramese Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Team Secrets Legends Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:The Coachman Entertainers in Heroes vs Villains Category:Hopper's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Team Villains Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Ramese Alliance Category:Vs Zigzag Category:Sorcerer Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Vs Pain and Panic Category:Ancient Egypt Before the Fall Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Vs Ruber Category:Set's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Team Evil Category:Babidi Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Frollo's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournarnament Category:Ramese Alliance in Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Martin Short Category:Vs Queen Narissa Category:Yzma's and Tzekel Kan's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Ramese's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Vs Jafar Category:Vincent Grass Category:Ramese's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains War (Disney Knight's)